


Taking Care of You

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jaehee Route Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: Jaehee goes to Zen's place for a second night in a row intending of taking care of him but is taken care of instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruurii/gifts).



Ever since I left my family, I’ve been on my own. I didn’t have anyone to support me but myself so I have grown accustomed to always having to pull my own weight and to take care of myself. That’s why I found myself unsettled when I opened my door for the second night in a row to find Jumin’s overworked assistant, Jaehee on the other side of my door; hands full of grocery bags and what must be work stuff. 

She had shown up yesterday also with several security guards, courtesy of our resident trust fund tyrant and insisted on cooking and doing basically anything that would permit me to rest. All of it on top of her own work. 

 

“Oh, Jaehee, hi. Why are you here, aren’t you swamped with work?” I blurted out; surprised, even as I was letting her inside the apartment. 

“I am but I noticed yesterday that you didn’t have much in your fridge so I did some grocery shopping for you.” Even though I was genuinely touched by the gesture, I felt pang of guilt in my chest. This woman has already so much work on her shoulders and she still puts other’s commodities before hers. 

“I’m so sorry to make you go through all that trouble for me, thank you so much.” 

“Is no trouble, really. I wanted to do it.” 

Seriously, her behaviour is worrying. It makes me want to do everything I can for her in return.

“You work yourself too much,” I made to grab the grocery bags from her and take a peek inside. “Are these ingredients for curry?” I smile when she nods timidly. 

I haven’t seen her much before now and even then it was always in a professional setting, be it at RFA parties or whenever she stopped by to one of my shows… She doesn’t seem like much at first glance but she has this no-nonsense aura that is very reliable. Underneath that lies this modest and hard-working person that I’m compelled to take care of.

“Isn’t it uncomfortable working here, why don’t you go back home so you can be at ease.” I tried, although I already knew her answer. 

“That’s okay. Work is the same wherever I am, besides I have to make sure you’re okay.” 

“But I’m already okay, see? I’m not even using crutches anymore.” I know she’s not gonna budge. After what Jumin said earlier about her not growing up sheltered like I believed I’m starting to notice more similarities between us. Putting work before our own health seems to be one of them. 

“You know what? Go sit over there, get some work done.” I said pointing at the dining table. “I’ll cook.” I declared flashing her my most dashing smile. 

“Ah- but—

“Ah-ah, no buts. Let me take care of you this time. You already do so much for us. I want to give something back.” The color that rose to her cheeks was totally worth the effort. This woman was completely wasted on Jumin. 

She tried protesting some more but I finally convinced her to just go ahead and get some of her own work done. As soon as she settled down at the dining table I proceed with dinner preparations.

I kept silent as I prepped the food to let her concentrate in her work. I didn’t have guest often. Never, to be more accurate but I wanted to be a good host so I made some coffee and luckily I had some fruit from one of the “Get well soon” edible arrangements I was sent from the talent agency. I felt bad for using something that was meant for me but the situation called for it. 

“Okay, coffee break.” I announced as I carried the tray with the coffee cups and the fruit. 

“Ah, you didn’t have to.” She said apologetically. 

“Perhaps, but I wanted to so… Coffee break.” I smiled at her and that beautiful pink color came back to her face. 

I set down her cup and the fruit platter. She eyed the strawberries hesitantly before taking one and biting into it. I try not to stare at her while she sips on her coffee but is hard as it’s so fascinating looking at how refined she behaves. Is really hard to believe what Jumin said about her. 

“Thank you for this. The coffee is delicious.” She smiles after she’s finished and now I feel a swell in my chest. 

“Is really nothing compared to everything you do.” I said picking up the leftovers and getting up from the table. “I’ll let you get back to work while I finish dinner. Tell me if you need anything.” 

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Thank you.”  
I can’t really put my finger on it but I have this weird sensation as I make sure the curry is fully cooked and give it a taste. I haven’t had much time to cook lately, with my crazy work schedule is a lot easier to order take out than to add cooking to the list of stuff I need to get done during the day. Whenever I do have time to cook for myself I never put this much care into it. 

It’ surprising how nice it feels to be able to do something for someone else. Even more so for a woman so autosuficient as Jaehee. I finish cooking and set everything in the coffee table in the living room as not to bother Jaehee in her makeshift working place for the night. 

“Dinner is served.” I say in my perfect rendition of a rich family’s butler. It pays off as I see a flustered Jaehee look up at me unsure of what to do. 

“This way, m’lady.” I prompt bowing and pointing to the living room with my hand. She timidly bows back and hurries to the living room and I can’t help but chuckle.

Jaehee’s adorable.

“Go ahead. I hope you like it, it’s been awhile since I cooked.” I told her as soon as I sat down in front of her. 

She takes a tentative bite and I find I’m actually hoping for good feedback. After a few bites she swallows and she finally speaks. 

“Mmm, seems edible, good job.” she deadpans. 

“Eh, that bad!? Let me see!” I take a spoonful of my own plate expecting to find something wrong with the food but it tastes norma… Actually for someone that hadn’t cooked in so long it actually tasted good. That’s when I look up to watch the woman who I thought was very serious form the tiniest smirks on her face. 

“You…” 

“Sorry…” She looks nervous again. I felt something bubbling in my chest until I couldn’t hold it any longer and burst out laughing.  
“Hahaha, you’re good! You may be in the wrong field.” 

“Heavens no, I could never do acting like you do.” 

“You flatter me… Go on.” Is my turn to smirk at her. To my surprise she does continue. 

“I find it fascinating how you seem to be able to disappear when you’re in a role and fully become your character. I knew you had talent but now I also know how hard you work for it, it definitely shows. Makes me want to work harder myself.” 

“Ah, I’m glad to hear that.” I was stumped. She admired me to that extent. I did made me happy but also sort of guilty considering all the work she was currently under.

“I feel like I should point out that I act mainly for myself, because it makes me happy. Jaehee, are you happy with your job?” 

I see her cast her head down. 

“I… uh, is hard sometimes, like now but I already said I would do it, so I have to.” 

“No, I completely understand, but don’t you think is a bit sad that you forgo your own happiness for it?” 

“I hadn’t thought about my own happiness in a long time…” Her admission made me decide that I would do everything in my power to help her reach her happiness. 

“What makes you happy? Besides my musicals of course.” I said playfully and it worked to lighten the mood as I heard her chuckle. 

“This project is interesting…” 

“The one Jumin said to gloss over?” She nods. 

“Go for it.” 

“But–

“I mean why not? If you’re gonna be swamped with work might as well be working on something you like, don’t you think?” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. Look at me now. Any other person would be glad to have an excuse to miss a few days of work because of an injury like this yet I can’t wait for it to heal so I can go back to practice.”  
“I’m glad **** encouraged me to come here.” 

“I’m glad they did too.”


End file.
